Fatherly Love
by constantdaydreamergirl
Summary: Aster has continuous flashbacks of his deceased father, even invading his dreams. But when he recieves a mysterious phonecall, things get spooky, and Aster, Daisy, and Jaden have to figure out what's going on. Bad sum i no. No flames. its my first story
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts of a sunset

**Okay, so basically this is my first story, so no flames plz. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Thoughts of a sunset**

Aster looked across the sky at the sunset on his boat. The breeze gently blew at his silver hair and his suit. Normally, as a child, the sunset would make him happy, but now he had defeated the D, it made him sad.

His fist clenched at the thought of his guardian, who he had trusted, only to find he was his father's murderer, possessed by the light of destruction. He found out what happened to his father alright, but it didn't go as Aster wanted. All his father did was tell him about the light, plead with him to attack him and then he disappeared back into plasmas wings. On that one night, Aster's memories of his father came back to him, whether it was fishing, drawing or, the most painful right now, looking at the sunset. Aster longed to see his father again, to catch up on the years they left behind, and to watch the sunset one more time….

Aster felt tears sting his blue eyes. Angrily, he wiped them away with the sleeve of his jacket. He shouldn't still be upset. He's got a successful pro career, great friends and a girlfriend named Daisy. Life couldn't get any better.

Aster smiled. Daisy. She's so full of life. Hardly anything gets her down. Aster always felt happy at the thought of her face. She had shoulder length black hair with purple highlights to match her violet coloured eyes, with daisy hairclips to keep her hair out her face. Her favourite colour is obviously purple, since almost everything she wears is purple, despite it being against uniform regulations, but she's broken that rule so many times the teachers, even Crowler, can't be bothered to tell her off about it anymore. Whatever her mood, she will always be beautiful in Asters eyes.

Aster blushed thinking about her. He felt happy seeing her smile. For a moment, he forgot about his deceased father, but, knowing his memories, they always came back to haunt him, seeing his body lying on the floor surrounded by various destiny cards; the last cards he created…

Aster shook his head quickly to get the thought out of his head.

"Dammit Phoenix" Aster hissed to himself. "Stop thinking about Dad. You've got everything that can ever make you happy, so why are you still thinking about him?"

Aster looked at the setting sun again, pondering over the question. He never thinks about his father this much, so why is he thinking about him so much now? Suddenly, Aster saw his fathers smiling face in the sun. He gasped as the memories can back again.

He saw his father lying on the floor, surrounded by various destiny hero cards. He saw the D grinning evilly, holding the ultimate destiny card. He saw his father's soul trapped inside Plasma's wings, begging him to attack Plasma and save mankind from the light.

Aster returned to the present and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the thoughts from taunting him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he yelled at the sun.

"Aster?"

Aster opened his eyes at the sound of his name. He looked down at the docks and saw none other than Jaden Yuki standing there, looking confused. 

"You okay man?" Jaden asked, his brown eyes showing concern over the silver haired duelist.

"Y-Yeah…yeah I'm fine" Aster replied, rather embarrassed about Jaden hearing him. He was yelling at the sun for crying out loud. Next thing you know, people will think he was some kind of nutcase. A question struck Aster.

"How long have you been here? I mean, watching me"

"Long enough to know that something's bugging ya" Jaden replied. The brunette climbed awkwardly onto Asters boat and walked towards Aster.

"You've been thinking about your dad again, haven't you?"

"No!" Aster said fiercely. "Sort of…..well….yeah" Aster corrected sheepishly, looking at his reflection in the water, his blue eyes sad. "I keep remembering seeing him lying there dead and trapped in Plasma. I know I shouldn't be thinking about him now, but those memories are too painful to let go of. They keep coming back to haunt me, and I always get a feeling of loneliness whenever they do"

Jaden listened to what Aster was saying with sad eyes. He felt sorry for Aster, not knowing his father well and all, and he totally understands how he's feeling, since he never saw his dad, or his mom for that matter, much as a kid either. But, they didn't die like Asters did, so he's never surprised when Aster says that Jaden doesn't understand how he feels. Now, however, Jaden was almost the only person Aster could talk to about his father. However, Jaden was confused about why Aster felt lonely. He's got a girlfriend who's the second in line of being queen of obelisk blue for Gods sake.

"What are you saying?" Jaden asked, curious about Asters loneliness.

"Don't you see? My father was the only family I had" Aster heard his voice wavering and closed his eyes, trying to stop them from watering. "I don't want to feel that lonely again, Jay" Aster said sadly, choking back a sob in the process.

Jaden looked at the silver haired duellist, who was desperately trying hard not to cry. He placed a sympathetic hand on Aster's shoulder, surprising the pro. Aster turned his head to Jaden, who was smiling a sad smile, not his usual goofy one. Shame. Aster kinda liked that smile.

"Aster" Jaden started "You shouldn't feel lonely. You've got great friends and a girlfriend even I'm jealous of" Aster gave a sad laugh at this joke. "But you can't let memories of your dad get in the way of what makes you happy. Plus, if there's anything you need to talk about, you can always talk to me, okay?" Jaden removed his hand from Aster's shoulder. Aster smiled. Jaden had really cheered him up

"Okay. Thanks Jay"

Jaden smiled back, and then gave a yawn. "Well, I'd best be hitting the hay" He said stretching, and started to climb down the boat awkwardly. "Night Ast" He called out

"Night Jay" Aster replied. Jaden all of a sudden lost his grip on the boat and landed hard on his butt. Aster winced as Jaden gave a loud "OW!"

"You okay?" Aster asked concerned

"Don't worry…its cool…" Jaden replied, getting up slowly, rubbing his butt "God that hurt…I'm okay" He said, giving one of his goofy grins and peace signs at Aster, making the pro smirk. Aster loved it when he did that. Jaden then started to walk off, rather awkwardly because of his, ahem, graceful landing, towards his dorm. "See you tomorrow!" Jaden yelled

"Don't you have class?" Aster yelled back

"It's half term!" Jaden responded. "Bye!"

_Oh yeah, that's right _Aster thought.

Aster walked over to a chair that was on his boat and sat down in it, looking at the sunset again.

_Despite what Jaden said, I still think there's a reason I'm thinking about my father this much _Aster thought to himself

"And I'm going to find out why" Aster thought out loud, a determined look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Dreams

**Well, here's chapter two folks. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Dreams**

_Aster found himself aboard The D's ship. He knew he was dreaming, because he saw himself standing there, with destiny hero-celestial on his field, and Kyle Jables was looking shocked that Aster was about to win. Plasma had just lost dogma, so its attack power went down to 1900 again, and The D winced in pain as his life points went to 700 due to the effect of celestial._

_Aster smiled wickedly. The D was going to get what he deserved. He watched the flashback duel unfold before him, not that he needed to, the duel was painted on his memories already, though Aster found it so painful to think about it, he barely remembered it._

_Aster suddenly noticed that Celestial had stopped attacking._

"_Why did I do that?" Aster wondered out loud. "I was-I mean the past me was so close to winning the duel and finally avenging my father" Aster gasped. His father! He was watching the duel when he finally saw his father, after all those years. Sure enough, the past Aster had a shocked look on his face as he saw his dads soul emerge from plasma._

"_Aster…help us…it's me daddy"_

_Yep. He was right._

_Dream Aster looked up at his father with a sad look in his eyes "But Dad…" dream Aster wavered._

_Aster watched the conversation unfold before him with the same sad look as dream Aster. This was one memory he wanted to forget. But one thing confused him. Why was he having dreams of his past? This never happened to him before. Sure he was upset about his loss, but he never dreamed about it. Maybe it meant something…_

_Aster snapped back to his senses as he saw dream Aster continuing the attack with tears in his eyes. He watched as plasma gets destroyed and Kyle's life points dropped down to zero. Straight away, both dream Aster and the real Aster saw Mr Phoenix's soul appear. Aster felt his eyes sting seeing his father. Why? Why did he have to go?_

_Aster was startled when a big BOOM! erupted, probably from the light leaving the plasma card. Aster shielded himself from the blast, and the flames consumed him…_

Aster woke from his dream and sat up bolt upright in his bed with a gasp. After taking a few breaths he sighed. _Relax Aster, it was just a dream. A very scary, saddening memory dream._ Aster looked at his digital clock. 3 o'clock in the morning. He groaned and slumped back onto his pillow. He ran is fingers through his hair and closed his eyes in thought.

_Something is definitely up. _Aster thought. _I've never had dreams about my past before. Something is definitely up, I know it._

Aster opened his blue eyes, removed his fingers from his silver hair and turned over in his bed.

_I'll just sleep on it._ Aster thought, his eyelids drooping. "Lets hope I don't have another nightmare" Aster muttered, before he let sleep claim him.

Next Morning

Aster was sitting on the side of the Duel Academy docks, dangling his legs over the side in a casual way. He was waiting for Daisy to show up. If he could talk to anyone about his past, other than Jaden, Daisy was the one, for her mother died of an unknown disease when Daisy was just nine, so it wasn't that long ago. Guess that explains why she is happy all the time, she was trying to forget about her mother. He'd had another nightmare; two on the same night. Aster just needed somebody to talk to.

"Hey Aster!" a cheerful voice sang

Aster turned and smiled at the sight of Daisy. Today she was wearing a purple headband decorated with flowers to keep her hair out of her face. She wore a purple tunic dress down to her knees with black footless tights decorated with purple hearts. She wore matching purple ankle boots from H&M and a choker with purple ribbon and a purple heart that Aster got for her for her fourteenth birthday.

"Hey Daisy"

Daisy sat down next to Aster. "Is something wrong?" she asked Aster. "You sounded kinda troubled when you phoned me" She said this whilst twirling a strand of her black hair.

_Okay Aster, don't screw this up._ "Daisy" Aster started "Do you ever have dreams about your mom. I mean, from when she was in hospital? I know it's a personal question and all so feel free to get mad"

Daisy blinked "Of course I'm not mad about you asking me, silly." She giggled at what he just said. "Anyway no I don't have dreams about mom being in hospital. Why? Do you?"

That's the one thing about Daisy that surprises Aster; she can read him like a book.

"Yeah. I do. Well not in hospital, those buildings always creep him out. Anyway, just last night, I saw my Dad in Plasma, y'know the day I duelled The D? And just as the ship exploded into flames, I woke up, but when I went back to sleep again I saw Dad lying there dead. I mean, I saw myself when I was about eight seeing my Dad like that."

Aster moaned and buried his face in his hands. "It's bad enough I'm remembering him almost every waking second, now I'm seeing him in my dreams too?! It doesn't make any sense. I never remember him this much, I just wish I knew why" Aster removed his hands from his face and looked at Daisy, letting her absorb this information.

Daisy looked into Asters beautiful blue eyes. They looked sad and desperate. They also had faint dark circles underneath them. _Poor Aster. _She thought. _He must really be suffering._ She placed a slender hand on the side of Asters face. "You're probably just missing you're father a lot, Aster. I know you missed him a lot when you were a kid, but I'm sure it's the reason you're having these dreams" She stroked Asters cheek gently and moved closer to him. "And I hate to see you sad" She whispered, and planted a kiss on Asters lips. "I love you, and I care about you"

"I love you too, Daisy" Aster said. Daisy removed her hand from Asters face and placed it on his hand. They looked into each others eyes and smiled, unaware that Jaden was watching them and grinning. Aster spotted him and Daisy turned around to see what he was looking at. She saw Jaden as well, standing there pointing at them.

"Aster loves Daisy" Jaden sang.

"Jaden loves Alexis" Aster sang as a comeback.

"I do not" Jaden said pouting and folding his arms like a toddler. "She loves me"

"Serves you right" Daisy said giggling

"So," Jaden said, sitting down next to them "What are you lovebirds up to"

"Nunya business, Jaden, but if you must know Aster had some weird dreams about his father" Daisy answered.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Well, then you'd better tell be about it on Asters boat, it's freezing out here" So Jaden jumped up and ran towards the boat with Aster and Daisy following hand in hand. Jaden started to climb up the boat, his legs dangling.

"There's a ladder y'know, Jay" Aster said pointing at a ladder right next to Jaden. Jaden turned his head slowly towards it and looked rather embarrassed.

"You could've told me"

"We thought it was funny" Daisy giggled.

"Well hardy ha ha" Jaden said sarcastically, reaching across towards the ladder and climbing up it, with Aster and Daisy following behind. The three teens made their way towards the lounge, where Jaden plopped himself on the sofa.

"So, Ast." Jaden said. "Tell me about this dream"

After Aster and Daisy sat down, Aster started to tell Jaden about his dreams.

Jaden listened very carefully to what the pro was saying. When Aster finished, Jaden started to talk.

"Well, Aster, to be honest with you, I have no idea why you're having these so called "memory dreams". I'm just as clueless as you are"

Aster and Daisy groaned

"Well why did you ask me?" Aster asked, pretty annoyed that Jaden didn't tell him what he was hoping for

"I thought I could help, but I'm not very good with figuring out the meaning of memory dreams"

Aster threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "Oh perfect" Aster said sarcastically "Just perfect"

"Aster" Daisy said "He was only trying to help. You shouldn't get frustrated with him"

Aster sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry Jay. I'm just really tired today"

"Hey, no problem, man. I'm quite cranky sometimes too" Jaden said

_RING RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!! RING RRRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!_

Aster looked surprised as he got his cell phone out of his jacket, which was ringing non-stop.

"I thought you said your phone was out of battery" Jaden said

"It is" Aster said confused. It didn't make any sense. Phones don't ring when they're out of battery. This is just weird.

RING RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!

**Ohhhh a cliff hanger I'm so evil :) Anyway Daisy was a character I made up, since an aster is a type of flower. I looked it up, trust me. Anyway, comment and chapter 3 will be up soon. They find out who's calling Aster on his cell phone. Stick around.**


	3. Chapter 3: A stranger calls

**Here's chapter three folks, hope u like it, and plz review, I worked really hard on these chapters the least you could do is review them so I know you like the story okay! Ahem, well uh, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**A stranger calls**

Jaden and Daisy were looking at Aster, who was still holding the ringing phone in his hand.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, it's just a phone call" Jaden said

"If it's just a phone call, I would've answered it by now" Aster said as a comeback.

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh appeared by Jadens side.

"What's up?" Jaden asked.

There was a moment's silence, apart from the phone ringing. After a few seconds, Jaden spoke.

"Winged Kuriboh sensed something was up. Like there's some supernatural force on the other end of that phone"

"All the better reason not to answer it right?" Aster asked. He hoped he didn't have to.

"Well I think you should answer it" Daisy said. "I mean, we won't know who this "supernatural" being is until you answer that phone call"

Aster closed his eyes for a moment to think. He wanted to answer it, but for some strange reason, he felt uneasy. If you know Aster Phoenix, he hardly ever feels uneasy. He had a good reason to, since his phone ran out of battery and now it was ringing. Jaden may be right. What if some supernatural force was involved? There was only one way to find out.

Aster opened his eyes and looked at his friends. "Okay, I'm going to answer it"

He pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, trying not to show how nervous he was. Jaden and Daisy moved closer to Aster so they could hear who was talking.

"Took long enough for you to answer, Aster" said a rather feminine voice.

Aster gasped. "How do you know my name, 'cos I certainly don't remember seeing you anywhere."

"You're a famous pro aren't you? Surely everyone on earth knows who you are, am I correct?"

Aster sweat dropped "Uh, right. But my phones out of battery. How the hell did you call me?"

The voice made a laugh that made a chill run down Asters spine. "If only you knew who was calling you now."

"Who are you anyway?" Aster asked.

"It's not important who I am at the moment. What's important is that you hear my voice. You may not know me, but I know you in a way you can't imagine"

Aster gave a laugh "Well if you know me so much why don't you sign up for my fan club?" He joked. Jaden and Daisy laughed at the joke too.

"Good one Ast" Jaden said.

"Very funny" The voice said. "But I know things your fans don't know"

Aster's eyes widened as the voice spoke. "I know about your pals, especially that pretty girl who wears purple all the time. Daisy isn't it?"

"Thanks for the compliment"

"I know about your times at Duel Academy fighting the light of destruction with that goofy kid Jaden."

"Hey!"

"And, most importantly, I know about what happened with your father"

The three teen's eyes widened. "My father? What he got to do with all this?"

"More than you'll ever know." The voice said mysteriously "It's time to tell you a little something about myself. I won't tell you my name. All I shall reveal is that I am a sorceress."

Aster gasped. Daisy bit the knuckle on her finger like she usually does when she's nervous. Jaden just looked plain spooked.

"Goodbye, Phoenix. I'm sure we'll meet again"

"No, wait, don't go" Aster said hurriedly "I don't-" But the line went dead. The pro pressed the end call button on his cell phone and placed it on the table. He sighed and closed his eyes.

There was an awkward silence. Daisy placed an arm around Asters shoulder. "Aster?" She said quietly "Are you okay?"

Aster opened his eyes and looked at Daisy. "I don't know Daisy. I really don't know"

Daisy hugged Aster, who hugged her back. They held it for a few seconds before parting.

"That sorceress, or whatever she calls herself, is onto me, and I have a feeling my Dad's involved in this somehow. The only way to find out is to go to his grave in Domino Cemetery for any clues" Aster stood up and headed towards another room.

"Where ya goin" Jaden asked.

Aster paused at the doorway. "Bed. I got hardly any sleep last night because of those dreams" And with that he went into his room and closed the door.

"No wonder he was so cranky" Jaden said to Daisy. Aster opened the door and poked his head out.

"I heard that" He said quickly and closed the door once again. Daisy giggled behing her hand.

Daisy and Jaden left the boat and walked away from the harbour.

"I'm worried about Aster. He's been thinking about his father a lot, and now he's having weird dreams and some sorceress is onto him? I can only imagine what he's going through" Daisy told Jaden.

"So am I. Whaddya think we should do?" Jaden asked.

Daisy stopped walking for a second and looked down at Jaden. She was about two heads taller than him. "I say we go with him to Domino City. We heard that call too and we are his closest friends. So waddya say Jay?"

Jaden thought about it, and then nodded. "I'm in" he said.

Daisy smiled. "Alrighty. Pack your bags Jaden; we're off to Domino City"

**Okay, chapter 4 will be up soon and please please PLEASE review it. No bad ones though… I know where you live :) Nah just kidding, but seriously, review it so I know what you think of this story I've worked so hard on.**


	4. Chapter 4: Face to face

**Well, here's chapter 4 people. By the way thanks to the one person who wrote a review, and I hope the next ones are as good as his or hers.**

Chapter 4

Face to face

_Aster opened his eyes, expecting to be on the d's ship or his dads study, but was surprised to see he was somewhere else. Somewhere he hadn't seen before._

_The place looked like a living room, and they had pictures everywhere, all of which had his mother and father in them._

_Aster looked away from the images with a pained look on his face. He hadn't seen his mother since he was born. His father told him she died when he was a baby._

"_Wait a minute…" Aster said. He walked towards a fireplace and looked at one of the pictures sitting on it. It showed his mum and dad with their arms around each others shoulders, and a younger version of Aster was standing in front of them laughing, whilst his father ruffled his hair. His mother had black hair and green eyes. They were all standing in front of some sort of monument._

_I must've been about four in this picture. Aster thought. But mom's alive. Why would my father lie to me?_

_Aster looked at his mothers smiling face. Could she be alive now? Aster wondered._

_Aster placed his fingertips on the picture, a sad look in his eyes. Suddenly the picture disappeared into the fireplace. The fireplace started to move to the left, along with most of the wall. Aster took a step backwards in surprise. When the fire place disappeared, Aster walked towards the doorway that was in its place. He looked at it for a second and walked through it._

_What Aster saw was amazing. The room was ginormous. It seemed to have mirrors hovering in certain places. Aster took a step forward, and was surprised to see ripples go across the floor, rather a lot like water. He looked down at the floor and stamped his foot to see if he was right. As a result, his black shoes got wet and more ripples followed. Yup, he was walking on water. Literally._

_Aster looked around, trying to take it all in. There was not a noise to be heard, except the occasional drip of water. His eyes stopped looking around when he saw a figure floating in the air. A woman._

_Aster ran towards her to get a closer look. She had long black hair and a lily was sitting on top of her head. Her face was hidden by a white veil. She was wearing a white kimono decorated with lilies and had ribbons of silk coming out of it. She was beautiful._

_Aster found this woman mysterious. Not only was she floating, and there was an invisible breeze blowing, but for some strange reason, Aster felt he should know her somehow._

"_Who are you?" Aster asked, his voice echoing across the room._

_The woman said nothing, though she did look down at him and smile._

"_Answer me!" The pro demanded._

_The woman moved her arms towards Aster. The silk ribbons extended gently towards him until they were inches in front of him. One of them brushed across Asters cheek. Aster reached out his right arm towards one of the ribbons. He didn't know why. He just wasn't really thinking straight. He grabbed the ribbon. The woman smiled._

"_At last I have you"_

_Aster gasped. This was the woman from the phone call. Suddenly, the ribbon he had grasped wrapped itself tightly around his wrist, shooting a sharp pain up his arm. He tried to undo it, but it wouldn't let go, and only tightened. The ribbon moved upwards, hoisting Aster off the ground, which didn't help his arm much. He could have sworn that one of the edges had cut into his skin, making the pain worse. It was confirmed when he saw drops of blood stain the white silk._

_When Aster looked up, he saw that the sorceress was quickly advancing towards him. Aster panicked and tried again undoing the ribbon, ignoring the fact that it would only tighten. All he knew was that he had to get out of here. And fast. He was surprised that this wasn't waking him up. His blue eyes darted in front of him. The sorceress was just inches away._

"_At last I can finish you once and for all"_

_Aster screamed just as she reached him._

"Aster!"

At the sound of Jadens voice, Aster snapped his eyes open and sat bolt right up in his bed. He was breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. Daisy was standing there biting her knuckle. Jaden looked panicky and worried. Aster looked across at the clock. It was 7 o clock in the morning the next day, Tuesday.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked.

After Aster had regained his breath, he looked at the brunette and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think" Aster brought his right hand up and wiped away his sweat, only to be cut short by a sharp pain.

"AH! Dammit" He hissed as he brought his arm down and clutched it.

Daisy removed her knuckle from her mouth and went to Aster's side.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

A thought struck Aster. Instead of answering Daisy's question, he rolled up the right sleeve of his pyjamas. What was there made the three teens gasp.

On his arm was a bright red marking where the ribbon was, and there were some slightly deep gashes that had cut into his skin.

"Aster? I think you need to tell us about your dream" Daisy said.

Half an hour later

"And that's what happened" Aster finished.

They were all in the lounge of Asters boat. Aster had just told the two of them about his dream, and there was a bandage around his wrist due to the deep cuts. Daisy had overreacted to the cuts.

"Well, it's obvious that whoever we're dealing with is quite powerful" Jaden said

"And it looks like she's after you" Daisy added. She picked up a purple stand of hair and twirled it in thought. "I'm not sure about the living room though."

"Maybe it was her house" Jaden suggested.

"But the most confusing part, other than the living room with pictures of my parents in it" Aster started "Is that I had a strange feeling I knew her" "He looked away from the others. "And that she knew me" He said quietly. Aster looked at his bandaged wrist. What did this woman want with him?

Aster stood up and walked away.

"Where ya goin'?" Jaden asked.

"I'm going to domino city" Aster answered. Just before he walked off, Daisy stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aster stopped walking and looked at Daisy.

"I'm going with you"

Aster sighed. He hated it when she did this. "Daisy, please, don't do this" He pleaded with her.

Jaden stood up. "I am as well"

Aster closed his blue eyes. "Guys, I understand that you want to help me, but this is something I have to do alone"

"But Aster, we heard the phone call and helped you understand a little bit of your dreams. It's what friends do" Daisy protested.

What Daisy said made Aster open his eyes. She was right. If Jaden and Daisy had taught him anything, it's that friendship is everlasting, and can never be broken. Here Aster was going off into the unknown, facing a dangerous sorceress, and his friends were willing to help him, despite the possible dangers that lay ahead. He's never had friends like that. So willing to help him…

Aster felt something wet drip off his face. He immediately knew what it was and squeezed his eyes shut to stop them from watering anymore. Daisy knew what was wrong and hugged Aster, who returned it. Jaden just stood there and smiled at the couple. Aster was smiling in Daisy's arms and his eyes were closed. Jaden spotted a single tear escape from the corner of the pro's eye.

After a couple of minutes, the two of them pulled away. Aster sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand (his left hand that is). He looked up and smiled at his two friends.

"Okay. You can come with me" He walked towards the doorway once again. Jaden and Daisy sat down on the sofa again and Jaden activated a recliner.

"And guys?" Aster said, pausing at the doorway and looking over his shoulder. Jaden and Daisy looked up. Aster smiled.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me" And with that, he walked out the room to start the boat. "Domino city here we come" He proclaimed.

Sunset

Jaden was bored from waiting to get to domino and fidgeted quite a bit. Daisy was reading the latest duel magazine.

"Are we there yet?" Jaden asked

"No" Daisy answered and turned the page of her magazine.

There was a silence after that

"How about now?"

"No"

Pause.

"Now?

"No"

Pause

"Now?"

Daisy slammed her magazine down and glared at the brunette, who looked quite scared.

"We weren't there the first time you asked, so why the hell do you think we'll be there after five seconds!" Daisy yelled. She picked up her magazine and started reading again. "God" She muttered under her breath.

There was another pause after that little outburst.

"Hey can I borrow that magazine after you?" Jaden asked

"Sure" She said and gave it to Jaden, who took it enthusiastically. "It's gotten to the boring bits anyway.

After five minutes, the boat came to a stop and Aster poked his head through the doorway.

"We're here" He sang.

"Alright. Finally" Jaden said, jumping up and running to the top of the boat. Daisy walked towards Aster and held his hand.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Aster responded by squeezing her delicate hand lightly

"More than anything" He whispered, and together they walked out towards domino city.

**Well there we are folks. Sorry if that was a tad bit long. Chapter 5 will be up soon, please review, no bad ones please, add this story to your favourites if you like it and, um, catch ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5: The diary

**Well here are chapter 5 folks, (insert lame joke here)**

**Chapter 5**

**The Diary**

"I don't see why we have to stay in a Holiday Inn if you're a pro"

The three of them had arrived at Domino and were in a Holiday Inn room. Jaden was complaining about it.

"Well if the public found out a pro was here in Domino City, they would be all over me asking for autographs, wanting pictures taken, etc etc" Aster responded, leaning against a wall.

Daisy plopped herself in an armchair. "He does have a point. This is something personal that the public shouldn't know about, so we should keep a low profile"

Jaden thought for a minute. "Good point" He lay back on one of the beds "And these beds are comfortable" He yawned and dozed off.

Aster and Daisy just stared at Jaden.

"He doesn't waste any time does he" Daisy said.

"Nope." Aster responded and took out the map to Domino City.

"Watcha lookin for?" Daisy asked, standing up and looking over his shoulder.

"The cemetery. I think we should go there tonight"

After the word tonight, Jaden woke up straight away with a scared look. "Are you nuts?!" He yelled.

"Uh…what's there to worry about?" Aster asked.

"WHAT'S THERE TO WORRY ABOUT? It's a full moon. There might be zombies, vampires and, maybe" Jaden swallowed. "Werewolves" He whispered finally.

Aster and Daisy blinked. They looked at each other slowly, and all of a sudden burst out laughing. Daisy collapsed on one of the beds holding her sides, and Aster had tears streaming from his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny? This is serious!" Jaden yelled.

"Ha-ha-ha-Do you—ha-ha--do you really—ha-ha --believe those movies?!" Daisy laughed out eventually.

"But it's all true. I've fought the light of destruction, and if that's not supernatural then I'd like to hear what is" Jaden replied as a comeback.

Aster and Daisy regained control over themselves eventually, although they were still smirking. Aster wiped away his tears. "Sometimes I have no idea what goes on in that head of yours Jay"

Asters smile suddenly disappeared and his face went blank. He gave a moan, stumbled and leaned on the wall for support with his hand clutching his head and his eyes closed. Daisy and Jaden ran to his side as Aster lost his balance and began to fall over. Jaden caught the silver haired duellist just before he fell to the floor and tried to shake him awake, with no success. Aster had completely zoned out.

Daisy bit her knuckle. "Is he okay?" She asked Jaden.

Jaden leaned an unconscious Aster against a wall. "He's okay. He's just fainted." He reassured Daisy.

_At least I hope he has. _Jaden thought.

…

Aster was confused. He had just collapsed in a hotel room, and now he was somewhere else he didn't know. And what was more confusing was that he wasn't really himself. He just felt like an empty soul, inhabited by another body.

This body he was in was walking slowly towards a small bungalow. The figure looked at the gate. _24 Muoto Drive _the sign said.

_Wow! I didn't know there was a road named after Yugi._ Aster thought. He came to his senses as the unknown body walked into the house into a room. He couldn't recognise anything because there was dust in every nook and cranny.

_What's going on? Is this some kind of vision? _The pro wondered. The unknown figure walked towards a table. Sitting on top of the table was an old black book. Suddenly, everything disappeared into darkness, and Aster was himself again.

_Okay that was confusing. _He thought. _Maybe if I go this house I'll get some answers._

"Aster?"

Aster spun around. There was a light up ahead, and that was where the voice came from. The voice that sounded like…

"Daisy!" Aster cried out and ran towards the light, desperate to get out of this weird place, and everything went black.

…

Back at the hotel room, Aster was still unconscious against the wall, and the conscious teens were by his side, looking for any signs of life. Well Daisy was, Jaden was relaxing on a bed with his hands behind his head.

"Aster?" Daisy whispered. She desperately hoped the person she loved was going to be okay. He had been having a tough time and everything, but it was just weird for him to collapse. Daisy was brought back to the present when Aster gave a soft moan.

"Jaden. I think he's waking up" Daisy said to the brunette. Jaden sat up and kneeled beside the pro.

Asters eyes slowly blinked open to reveal the beautiful blue irises.

"Aster! Are you alright?" Jaden asked the pro, whose eyes were half open and still adjusting to the real world.

"Wha…what?" Aster asked weakly.

"Are you okay" Daisy repeated for Jaden.

"I…I think so…"Aster responded. He tried to sit up, but he found it difficult for some strange reason. He was probably still a bit weak from the strange vision. He slowly turned his head to Daisy. "What….happened…?" He asked.

"You fainted for some strange reason. I think it's very weird if you ask me" Daisy responded.

Aster rubbed his head. He was still a little bit dizzy. He tried to stand up, but stumbled and was about to fall over again when Jaden caught him and sat him down in an armchair.

"Whoa there buddy. You should probably tell us what happened, if anything."

"How did you..." Aster started, but then remembered. "Oh right, Winged Kuriboh…"

Jaden nodded.

"Well…" He told them all about the house, the address, the dusty room and, most importantly, the black book.

"Whoa! Now you're dreaming whilst you're awake?!" Daisy said. "This is getting spooky."

"I think we should go to the cemetery another time" Aster concluded. "For now, we should just get some sleep. We'll go to this house tomorrow"

"Way ahead of ya!" Jaden said and jumped onto a bed. It wasn't long before he started snoring.

"You were right Daisy" Aster said. "Jaden doesn't waste any time." Daisy giggled and with that, she went into the bathroom, leaving Aster alone, with the acception of Jaden. He climbed onto a bed and rolled onto his side. This situation was getting more and more confusing by the day, and somehow, his past was involved in all this. But what did this woman have to do with it? And how could his father be involved as well?

_I'll just find out tomorrow. I'm too exhausted to think right now._ He thought and with that, he closed his blue eyes and fell asleep.

Next morning

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" A voice sang.

Aster opened his eyes and saw Daisy smiling down at him. She was wearing one of her favourite outfits; a purple top decorated with daisies, a purple skirt past her knees and purple knee high suede boots. She still wore the same choker as yesterday.

"Looks like the pro couldn't be bothered to change out of his clothes" Jaden joked.

Aster sat up on his bed. "Well neither could you" He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them and stood up.

"You had another dream didn't you Aster" Daisy said.

"Yup"

"What was it like?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, y'know, the usual. Ships blowing up, dead bodies lying around surrounded by cards. Just another typical night" He responded quite casually, as if it was an everyday thing.

"Right then. 24 Muoto Drive here we come." Jaden said.

A couple of hours later

The three teenagers were in the front garden of the house.

"Looks like a dump" Jaden said, picking his way through the weeds and nettles. "I can't see how it's going to help us at all."

"If Aster says it'll give us some answers, then it'll give us some answers" Daisy said and walked over to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked."

Aster casually walked towards it. He gave it a little push to see how far it would go. The moved a couple of inches "Not a problem" He said and took a couple of steps back. After a couple of seconds, he took a step forward and gave the door a huge kick, making it burst open in a shower of dust and splinters.

"Nice one Aster." Jaden said, totally impressed by the kick Aster gave and walked in the dark room, with Daisy and Aster following. Aster recognised the room immediately.

"This is it guys. The room from my vision."

"You sure?" Jaden asked.

"Yup. There's no place dustier. I mean look at the floor." On the floor was dust except for a few footprints where the kids had walked in.

"What happened next Aster?" Daisy asked.

"There was a table right around this corner." He dashed around the corner, leaving a dusty trail behind him. Daisy and Jaden followed after him and when they turned the corner, there was indeed a table, and on top of it was a black book. There was a little light shining on the table from a cracked window. Aster and Jaden were at the table looking at the book in amazement. Daisy, however, was occupied with a picture covered in dust. She picked up the frame and brought it over to the boys.

" Guys. Check this out"

Aster took the picture from her hands and wiped the dust away from it. What he saw made his eyes widen. It was the picture from his dream a few days ago, perfect down to the last detail, from the monument to his parent's faces. He placed the photo in the pocket of his jacket. He walked towards the book and picked it up. There appeared to be a name on it, but it was hard to tell who it belonged to because there was so much dust on it. He wiped it away, causing a huge cloud of dust, making the three teens cough and splutter. When the cloud disappeared, everyone was covered in dust, so Aster and Daisy started to wipe the dust off each other. When Daisy and Aster were tidied up, they looked at Jaden, who hadn't noticed the dust on his body.

"What are you looking at?" The brunette asked.

"Well, erm…you've got a little dust on you're….everywhere actually" Daisy said.

Jaden blinked, shrugged his shoulders and wiped the dust off himself. Daisy giggled and Aster smiled at his friends. Aster looked away from them and turned his attention to the cover of the book. He gasped. Jaden looked up from dusting himself and Daisy stopped giggling at Jaden and looked at Asters shocked face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Aster said nothing. His only response was him hugging the book close to his chest and closing his eyes. Jaden walked behind Aster and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Aster opened his eyes. There was a sad, mournful look in them as he turned towards Jaden.

"It's a diary" Aster said, his voice barely a whisper. "And the weirdest part is…" He paused to close his eyes. Tears were welling up inside them. "It's my Dad's" He gave the book to Jaden, and covered his eyes with his arm to hide his tears. Whilst Daisy went to comfort Aster, Jaden looked at the cover. On the cover was the name "James Phoenix" in gold writing. He opened the cover. Taped inside was an old picture of a younger Aster and his father, which was starting to turn yellow with age, but part of it was torn up. Jaden looked around for the missing piece, and sure enough it was on the floor. He picked it up and his brown eyes widened. It was Asters mother. Among all of the questions in Jadens mind was a very important one:

"What does all this mean?"

**Whoa that was long. Not one of my best chapters but er, let me know what you think and more will be coming soon. Look forward to hearing from ya! See ya l8r!**


	6. Chapter 6: Diary secrets

**Ta da! Chapter 6 is here!**

Chapter 6

Diary secrets

Aster and the others were back at the Holiday Inn. Daisy was listening to her purple iPod whilst reading the latest Sugar magazine in an armchair. Jaden was lying on his stomach on the sofa going through his deck. Aster was sitting on a bed with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them. He was looking at the black book, which lay next to him, unopened. Jaden looked up from his deck and turned towards Aster.

"Aster, if you're not going to read that diary, you might as well put it back in that house"

"I am going to read it. Just not right now" Aster said this not taking his gaze away from the book.

"Well then just return it."

Aster turned towards Daisy. "Do you think I should read the diary Daisy?" He asked. Daisy looked up from her magazine and took out her headphones.

"I'm sorry. What?"

Aster shook his head. "Never mind. Just forget it" Daisy shrugged her shoulders and got back to her music and magazine. There was silence for a few minutes. Daisy turned her iPod off, put her magazine on a table and stood up.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air" She said. Just before she went, Jaden stood up with his deck and started rummaging through his suitcase.

"Watcha looking for Jaden?" Daisy asked. Jaden pulled out his duel disk eventually.

"You wanna duel, Daisy?" Jaden asked, shoving the duel disk on his left arm. Daisy smiled and rummaged through her own purple suitcase before eventually fishing out her own duel disk. She, too, placed it on her arm and got her deck out of her pocket.

"You're on" She said.

"This duel's gonna be sweet!" Jaden exclaimed and ran towards the door, opened it and ran out into the corridor. Daisy laughed.

"See you in a bit, Aster" She said. She kissed him on the cheek before running after Jaden laughing. She closed the door behind her. Aster was now officially alone. He sighed.

"Finally" He said to himself. "I thought they'd never leave". He picked up the black diary and opened it. The page that the diary was opened at was dated "November 16". Aster started to read it.

…

_November 16_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've just come home from the hospital with my wife, Miranda. She's just had our new son, Aster. The doctors said he was healthy and he looked quite the athletic type_

"_I know that. He's been kicking at me like a flamin' footballer!" My wife had said._

_This made me laugh. Miranda can be so funny sometimes. She'll obviously keep Aster happy throughout his childhood. Maybe he'll take up a hobby, and I won't be surprised if it's something like karate or football, the way he was kicking in Miranda's belly! It was a brilliant day when Aster was born, the day I became a parent. My life will never be the same again. I swear that I'm going to be the best father ever to Aster. I shall protect him and not let anything happen to him._

Aster's eyes shined at the words his own father had written. He was glad he was alone because he might end up breaking down at something his dad had written, and he didn't want his friends around to see. They were duelling right now, so it would leave him about an hour to read the diary. He flipped the diary a few pages ahead. He stopped when he got to March. He would've been a few months old by then.

…

_March 5_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm worried about Miranda. She's been acting strange recently over Aster. She's been staring at him with an evil look when his back's turned, almost as if she's possessed. She immediately stops when I enter the room, but today, I was there long enough to know something was wrong. I'm going to keep an eye on both of them, especially Aster. He means the world to me, and my life would be ruined if anything happened to him. I love him._

Aster wiped his eyes with his sleeve, just in case they were watering after that section. I was so sweet what his dad had just written, dedicating himself to his son so much. He turned the page. There was nothing there. He flicked a few pages ahead. Still nothing. It was a couple of years ahead there was finally something written down.

…

_May 27_

_Dear Diary,_

_Miranda almost did the unthinkable. I was right. Something has taken control of her. I saw it before my own eyes. There was something evil inside her. She just wasn't the same Miranda I married. It all happened last night._

_I had had a late night at industrial illusions and was home around eight o'clock at night. I expected to find Miranda on the sofa, waiting for me, but she wasn't there. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to check on Aster, who was probably fast asleep by now. I opened the door to his room, only to find Miranda there with her back turned towards me, looking down at her sleeping son. I immediately knew something was wrong. I was right when I saw a gleam of metal in her hand. A knife. I barely managed to stifle a gasp. She was going to kill Aster!_

"_Miranda!" I called out. She gasped and dropped the knife she was holding to the ground. She waved her hand at a window, making it open and it seemed that she floated out of it and over the city. I tried to stop her, but she was too far away. Aster was sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes and looking up at me._

"_What's going on, Daddy?"_

_I had to lie. What else could I do? "Nothing, Aster. Go back to sleep."_

_Aster stared for a moment, but then lay down again and went back to sleep._

_That night was painted on my memories forever. I almost lost my son, and I haven't seen my wife at all. I decided that Aster wasn't going to know anything about this. Luckily, I found some strange anti-memory charms on Miranda's dressing table. All I had to do was follow the instructions and now, Aster doesn't remember a thing about his mother. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had no choice. It was the only way to protect my son. I'll have to tell him sometime, and I know it won't be pretty._

Aster was shocked. His mother tried to kill him. If it wasn't for his father, he would be dead. He wished dad was here right now, so he could thank him for saving his life, but now he can't. He was dead. Aster will never get the opportunity to tell him how much he missed him. How thankful he was about saving his life.

Tears stung Aster's eyes. He closed his eyes and let them fall silently. Before he could stop himself, he dropped the diary, buried his face into his hands and sobbed. Aster was really glad there was nobody around to see him break down like this. After a whole five minutes of crying, Aster regained control of himself. He wiped away the remainder of the tears and Aster picked up the diary again. He really didn't want to read it after that page but he had to if he wanted to get any answers.

The next page with writing was a few years later. He would have been about six by then. Aster looked at the date and gasped. July 13. The day Kyle Jables, aka The D, broke into his fathers study. Curious, Aster read on.

…

_July 13_

_Dear Diary_

_I haven't seen Miranda ever since that night she almost killed Aster. Since then, I've discovered all sorts of strange books and charms. I'm thinking she may have powers of some sort. Come to think of it, there have been a lot of incidents near where Aster usually is, for example, a stream of water flew at him whilst we were walking in the woods. It would've killed him if I hadn't moved him out the way, just barely missing him. Whether or not Miranda is linked to it, I cannot be sure._

_Just today, on the news, I found out something shocking. A newsman said that some strange incidents had occurred. Roads had been cracked. Woods set on fire. Even tornadoes and hurricanes occurred in certain places, and a dormant volcano erupted on top of all that. This is all insane. What's more, the news team found out who or what was causing this. I was completely shocked at what I heard. It was a woman. A woman I knew. The woman was_

Aster's eyes widened. There was nothing else. He turned the pages frantically for a name. Nothing. Frustrated, Aster stood up and punched the wall, which wasn't a smart thing to do due to his injured right hand. He clutched it and sat back down on the bed.

"Dammit" He hissed. He was really hoping to get some answers, now the only way to get them was to talk to his father, which was impossible. Aster groaned and collapsed back first onto the bed. This was all getting really confusing. His mother trying to kill him. Dormant volcanoes erupting. And what about these anti memory charms his dad used? Clearly there was something his dad was hiding from him for all these years. He just couldn't remember any of it.

Aster was surprised when the door opened, and in came two laughing teenagers.

"That was a sweet duel daisy!" Jaden said.

"You're good. No wonder you got rid of the light of destruction." Daisy complimented. Aster stood up and went towards his friends. "So, who won?" He asked.

"I did" Jaden said.

"It was close though" Daisy added.

"But I had Shining Flare Wingman out! You didn't stand a chance!"

"I did"

"No you didn't"

The two of them argued about their duel, while Aster laughed behind his hand. At least he's got friends, and this sorceress wouldn't dare harm them.

**There's chapter six for ya folks! Stay tuned for chapter seven!**


	7. Chapter 7: Resurrection

**Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'sssssssss CHAPTER SEVEN!**

Chapter 7

Resurrection

Daisy and Jaden were asleep in their beds, with Jaden snoring loudly as usual. Aster was sitting in an armchair, reflecting what was read in the diary. His mother tried to kill him. Strange incidents occurred where Aster, coincidentally, happened to be in most of them. When his mother disappeared, she was never seen again, until his father's last diary entry. He concluded that the d had broken into his dads study by then. But one thing confused him: why was this sorceress out to kill him?

Aster was interrupted from his train of thought when Daisy all of a sudden sat up.

"Did you hear that Aster?"

"Hear what?" He asked. _Thump!_ "That" Daisy answered. Aster heard it that time, and it seemed to be close. He stood up from the armchair and Daisy walked towards the window. She checked the latches. "It's not the window making the noise" She said. "What could it be?"

Aster felt giddy all of a sudden, the same feeling he had before the vision. He leaned on the wall for support, closed his eyes and clutched his head. When he opened his eyes again, he saw at the window a shadow, preparing to throw something at the window. At Daisy! His eyes widened and he gasped. Daisy turned around.

"Aster what's wrong?"

"DAISY LOOK OUT!" was her only response as Aster grabbed her waist, moving her out the way and landing in a heap on the floor. Just as Daisy was moved, something smashed through the window with a loud _crash!_ Daisy screamed, Aster shielded them from the glass and Jaden woke up and sat upright with a yell.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He yelled. Aster stood up and rushed to the window for the mysterious figure. He was gone. He turned around and saw what had smashed the window. A brick, and it seemed to have a note attached.

"How did you know what was going on?" Daisy asked. "You just shoved me out the way, with no way of telling what was going on."

"Haven't the foggiest" Aster responded, not even paying attention to Daisy and picking up the brick. Daisy's eyes narrowed.

"You're not listening are you?"

"Nope" Daisy rolled her eyes and picked herself up. "Careful of the glass Jaden" She warned, noticing Jaden getting out of his bed. Aster was fiddling with the elastic band on the brick, before it eventually came off. He placed the brick on a table and unfolded the note. There was silence as Aster read the note. After a few moments of tense silence, Aster looked up from the sheet of paper.

"Well? What's it say?" Jaden asked. Aster walked past and dropped the note on Jaden's bed.

"Haven't a clue what it means" He responded. He collapsed on the bed back first. Jaden skim-read the note.

"To be honest, Ast, neither do I" After the brunette said this, Aster propped himself up on his elbows.

"Oh, that's helpful." Aster said sarcastically "A stranger throws a brick through our hotel window attached with a note that doesn't even make sense?!" Aster collapsed on the bed again with a groan. Daisy looked over Jaden's shoulder.

"I dunno. It looks like a poem. Or maybe a spell." She said. Aster sat up again.

"A spell? That's ridiculous." Aster said, but then remembered the incidents, with dormant volcanoes erupting that only magic could do.

Jaden bit his fingernails nervously. "I've heard about those. Their evil I tell ya. Evil!" Jaden said, obviously scared about the whole thing. Aster grinned as an idea came in mind. He jumped up and snatched the note out of Jaden's hand. He waved his left arm around as if casting a spell, his right hand holding the note.

"oohhhhhhhh, look at me I'm casting a spell." Aster joked. Daisy started giggling behind her hand, whereas Jaden jumped back into bed and clutched the bed sheets.

"Aster stop it!" Jaden begged.

"I've only just started having fun, Jay, why would I want to stop?" Aster laughed and started reading the note in a spooky voice.

"By all the power of land and sea, by all the might of moon and sun. With the passion of Venus, and will of Mars, through dark and raging spinning stars. I call the Earth to bind my spell" Aster read.

Jaden hid under the covers with a scream, and Daisy, unable to contain her laughter, laughed out loud and collapsed on a bed. She wiped away her tears, still laughing. "Go on Aster, this is so funny" She started laughing again. Aster was laughing himself, but still managed to read the note.

"Air and wind to speed it well, bright as fire shall it glow. Deep as tide of water flow. Count the elements fourfold, in the fifth this spell shall hold."

Winged Kuriboh suddenly appeared. "Kuri! Kuri!" The little fuzz-ball warned. Jaden heard the warning and peered over the side of the bed sheets. Daisy and Aster were obviously enjoying themselves, holding their sides and laughing their heads off. "Are you sure, Kuriboh?" He whispered. The spirit nodded and disappeared. _I have to warn them!_ Jaden thought. He opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted when Aster continued to read in his spooky voice.

"That which was once dead, who may eternally lie, and with this spell, to the one I love, death will die." Aster placed his arms to his side, indicating he was finished. Aster and Daisy looked at Jaden's face, which was rather spooked. Both of them started laughing again.

"Guys. Winged Kuriboh just spoke to me. He thinks that was an actual spell!"

Aster and Daisy managed to calm themselves down. "Relax, Jaden. We were only messing around" Daisy said.

"Yeah. There's nothing to worry about. Honest." Jaden sighed after the pro said this.

"I guess you're right" Jaden confessed. "Besides, if it were a real spell, wouldn't we hear noises like this?" Jaden opened his mouth to make the noise, only to hear the actual noise made for him! A ghostly moan was heard.

"That was pretty good!" Daisy said.

"That wasn't me" The brunette said, confused by the whole ordeal. His gaze shifted to Aster. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me" The pro said, bringing his hands up in defence. The same moaning was heard again. Jaden and Daisy whimpered. Daisy climbed onto Jaden's bed and the two of them huddled close together, obviously scared. Aster sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Really you two. You honestly think a bunch of moaning is scary?" The two terrified teens nodded. Aster shook his head. "Well I'm not, you can bet on-" He was interrupted when a lightning bolt flashed right beside the window, startling him. He gave a yell and rushed towards the bed. "Move over" He yelled and jumped on it, huddling close to Daisy.

"You were saying?" Jaden joked.

"Shut up!" Aster yelled. Another lightning bolt flashed beside the room, making the three of them wince in fear.

"Okay, let's just relax." Daisy attempted at reassuring "Lightning doesn't strike in the same place more than-" Another flash occurred in the same place, making Aster swear loudly, Daisy scream, and Jaden hide under the covers. The lightning became more frequent, a few strikes per second. The three of them huddled even closer together, with Daisy screaming, Jaden had his hands over his ears and Aster hugging Daisy tightly. When a big lightning flash occurred, the three of them squeezed their eyes shut. Silence followed. Aster dared to open one eye, and then opened both of them.

"It's stopped." He said quietly. Daisy and Jaden opened their eyes.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Daisy said. Aster walked towards the smashed window and looked through it. Aster turned away later.

"Looks like I was wrong." He pointed his thumb towards the window. Jaden and Daisy looked out the window. There seemed to be a beam of light in the distance.

"It's over at domino cemetery." Jaden exclaimed. His eyes suddenly widened. "ZOMBIES!!!" He yelled, ducking under the covers again. Daisy seemed to believe him and panic filled her violet eyes.

"Hey, move Jaden, I wanna come in too!" Daisy panicked and, not even waiting for a response, ducked under the covers. Aster just folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

…

At Domino Cemetery, a soul was being disturbed. Someone had said the resurrection enchantment. The soul was a man. The soul heard the lightning strikes. He smiled.

_Not long now. _He thought. Several of the lightning strikes had woken his soul. Just a couple more and the body will be awake as well. Then he is so out of this box! The lightning strikes came, and the skeleton returned to flesh and blood. The eyes opened. And his soul was returned to him.

The man felt something warm beam down upon him. Instinctively, he knew it was the resurrection light. His body floated effortlessly through the coffin, past the earth and onto the surface. He then landed gracefully on the ground. He looked at his revived body. It felt good to be solid again. His gaze shifted to his grave. Not a speck of dirt was there. It was as if he never left.

He started to walk away. It felt weird to actually walk, being used to floating round, but he dismissed it. He had a mission. It wasn't easy possessing a man to throw the brick, but it was worth it. He took one last look at the tombstone. With a wave of his hand, it disappeared. He turned around and continued walking. On the tombstone was his own name. A name almost everyone would know now:

James Phoenix

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!! Stay tuned folks! Chapter eight…coming soon**


	8. Chapter 8: Together again

**Here's chapter eight. BON APETIT! I know, my French is bad, so plz don't complain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx or any of the characters, except Daisy, Miranda and the sorceress who I created myself.**

Chapter 8

Together Again

The three teens were at Domino Cemetery. Aster was curious to find out what that beam of light was, with Daisy eagerly by his side, but Jaden, not so eager.

Aster and Daisy walked towards the gate hand in hand. Aster looked over his shoulder to the brunette, who was walking slowly and clutching his red jacket tightly, a frightened look on his face.

"Keep up slowcoach" Aster said.

"You know cemetery's creep me out. Why couldn't you have left me at the hotel where it's safe?" Jaden asked.

"And risk another brick being thrown in our faces? I don't think so" Daisy said, letting go of Asters hand and pushing the gate open. The hinges gave a loud _creeeeeaaakkkkkkk!!!_ Daisy and Aster walked through. Jaden thought about what Daisy said, then shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough" He muttered, and ran through the gate to catch up with the others.

The three of them walked through the cemetery. There seemed to be a spooky fog through it, and the half moon set an eerie glow in the fog, making the graveyard even spookier. Daisy started to get scared and held onto Aster like a child. Aster comforted her by wrapping his arm around her. She noticed the bandaged hand wrapped round her shoulder. It had bits of blood on it.

"Aster did you punch something?" She asked.

"Yes. Why did you ask?"

"There's blood on the bandage" She responded.

"Is there?" Aster asked. He took his arm away and looked at it. "What did you punch?" Daisy asked.

"The wall" The silver haired duellist answered. "I know it wasn't smart, but I have my reasons"

"What reasons?"

Aster stopped walking. Daisy stopped as well, looking up at her love. Aster pointed in another direction, indicating he wanted to talk about it privately. Daisy looked surprised, then nodded.

"Is it okay if you leave you here for a bit Jay?" Aster asked. Jaden responded with a scared look.

"WHAT?!?"

"Great. Thanks" The pro said, and walked off to the right, Daisy following, leaving a frightened Jaden alone. He looked around frantically. An idea came to mind.

"Shall I look for your Dads grave?" He yelled. He could very faintly make out Aster in the fog. "Yeah, whatever" Aster said, waving his arm in dismissal, before disappearing in the fog with Daisy. Jaden looked around.

_Right. If I were a pro's dad's grave where would I be?_ Jaden thought. He heard a twig snap. Panicking, he ran off through the cemetery. He stopped running_. Stop panicking Jay. It was just a twig. Just think what Aster said. He said it was under an oak tree, which is…_Jaden turned a corner _Right in front of me!_ He ran towards it. He knew domino cemetery long enough to know there was only one oak tree in it. As soon as he reached the tree, he stopped in his tracks, nearly skidding, and gasped. There was something missing. Something important to his friend.

…

Daisy and Aster were sitting on a small hill, with fog all around them, giving Aster a feeling of privacy. Just what he needed right now.

"So, what are the reasons for punching the wall?" Daisy started.

_Deep breath_ Aster thought. "I read my Dads diary, and I found out some things that I wish I hadn't." He closed his eyes. "No, I shouldn't be saying this"

"Go on. What did you find out?" Daisy asked, her curiosity perking up. She noticed Asters left hand clench into a fist, grabbing the grass underneath it. She could've sworn the grass that was grasped turned black. She dismissed it, thinking it was her imagination, but not noticing the water flowing around his hand. It landed on the grass again without a sound, but not reviving the now dead grass. She was too busy looking at Aster. His face was relatively calm, despite the obvious anger shown.

"My mom…" Aster started. He opened his eyes and turned to Daisy. "You're mom what?" Daisy asked. Aster looked down at the ground. It hurt to say this. "She tried to kill me" Aster managed to whisper. As he spoke, Aster felt a tear fall down the side of his face. Daisy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's horrible" Daisy said. She reached her arm across to comfort him, but he stopped her by blocking it with his left hand. Daisy looked at it confused. It was wet. And the grass they were sitting on was dry.

"Aster, why's your hand wet?" Asters eyes widened and looked at the water dripping off it.

_It doesn't make sense. The grass is dry. I checked it myself. This is getting_ _weird._ Aster thought.

"GUYS!!!"

Daisy and Jaden turned to where the voice was coming from. They saw none other than Jaden Yuki run towards them.

"Jaden?" Daisy said. Jaden stopped in front of them and paused to catch his breath. "What's up?" Aster asked. Jaden stood upright again and started talking.

"Ifoundthetreewhereyourdadsgraveisbutit'snotthereIsweartoGodIdidn'tdoanythingtomakeitgoawayitwasthereandthenitwasn'tandI-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down Jay" Aster said, bringing his hands up. "Just start from the beginning.

"Screw this. Follow me" Jaden said and started running off again. Aster and Daisy stood up. "Wait up" Aster yelled, running after him, with Daisy following close behind. Eventually, they came to the oak tree. Jaden stopped and waited for Aster and Daisy. They came into sight after a couple of minutes. Daisy sprawled herself on her back flat on the ground with exhaustion, whereas Aster leaned on the tree, both of them gasping for breath.

"I never…knew you could…run so…fast Jay." Aster managed to gasp out. Aster eventually got his breath back, so he moved away from the tree and towards Jaden. "So, what was it you wanted to show us?"

"More like what's not to show." Daisy said sitting up. "Look" She pointed towards the tree where a grave should be, but there was no grave. Just an empty bit of ground. Aster knelt down and placed his hand on the ground.

"Not a speck of dirt. It's as if it was never here," He stood up and closed his eyes.

"Dad, where are you?" He whispered. Jaden was looking triumphant.

"See? I told you zombies were real!" He yelled out, and did a little victory dance, only to stop after hearing a _snap! _Jaden stopped dancing straight away, leaving him balancing on one foot. He collapsed due to his lack of balance. "What was that?"

"Don't worry Jaden; it was just a twig, right Aster?" Daisy said, turning towards Aster, but he wasn't responding. Daisy stood up and walked up to him. "Aster?" Aster suddenly spun around, startling Daisy. "What is it?" She asked.

"There's someone here" Aster replied. Jaden scrambled to his feet and hurried towards the others, hiding behind Daisy. The three of them looked into the shadows, and sure enough, a shadow appeared in them. It was the shape of a man, who appeared to be wearing a cloak. He was hiding behind a tree, but had enough revealed to see what was going on.

Aster raised an eyebrow. _I swear I recognise him._ He thought. His vision suddenly went blurry and Aster felt his legs grow weak. He fell to his knees and tries to use his hand to support himself. Jaden and Daisy rushed to his side as Aster fell flat on the ground. The last thing he remembered was the stranger running towards him and kneeling down before everything went black.

…

"Aster wake up" Daisy begged.

"Come on old pal, snap out of it" Jaden pleaded. He looked up and his chocolate brown eyes spotted the stranger running towards them. He kneeled down beside Aster. His face was hidden by a hood.

"Stay back" Daisy warned. The stranger lifted his head towards the girl.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend. I can help." Jaden and Daisy looked at each other, then turned back towards the man and nodded. He nodded back and looked back at Aster. He turned Aster over so that his arm was supporting the young duellists back. Aster lay limply in his arms, his blue eyes closed.

_He's grown up so much_ He thought. The stranger looked towards the two teens. Jaden showed concern for his silver haired friend. Daisy was biting her knuckle.

"Well?" Daisy asked

"How is he?" Jaden asked as well.

"He's fine. But we shouldn't hang around here. I've got a place near here. We can go there."

"Thanks. And by the way who are you?" Jaden wondered.

The man looked towards Jaden. "My name's James" He answered. With that, James scooped Aster up in his arms, causing him to give a soft moan before resting his head on James' chest. James walked towards the gate, with Aster in his arms and Daisy and Jaden behind him.

"Nice to meet you, James. I'm Daisy and this is Jaden." Daisy said.

"Hi! And our friend you're carrying? That's Aster Phoenix" Jaden said

James smiled under his hood. He didn't need introducing to Aster. They both knew each other long enough to know who they were.

…

Daisy and Jaden entered a room in a block of flats. James followed, carrying an unconscious Aster. He walked into the living room and placed him on the sofa. Jaden and Daisy followed. James took off his cloak and placed it over Aster, causing him to stir, but he turned over on his side. James smiled.

"Is he okay?" Jaden asked.

"Don't worry. He's just sleeping" James responded, looking up. Daisy and Jaden gasped. James was wearing a red button up shirt with black trousers. What was most astonishing was how much he resembled Aster, from the silver hair to the blue eyes. A thought struck Daisy.

"Are you…?"

"Yes" James said nodding. "I'm Aster's father" Jaden's eyes widened.

"Holy…" Jaden whispered. He stumbled. "Excuse me, I've got to go lie down" And with that, he walked out of the room.

"Second door on the left" James called out. "Thanks" Jaden called back.

"How did you come back? We thought you were dead" Daisy asked.

"It's complicated" James said.

"I've got nothing to do"

"Alright. Aster said the resurrection enchantment, and as a result I was brought back to life" Daisy blinked.

"That wasn't so complicated. Besides, he was just messing around to scare Jaden"

"I possessed the man to throw the brick through the hotel window"

"Okay now I'm confused." Daisy said. She looked at Aster. "Shall I tell him now? That you're here?"

"No." James said, shaking his head. "He's been through enough today. You can spend as many nights here as you like. Your room's the second on the right."

"Thanks" Daisy said. James nodded and walked out the room. Daisy looked at the sleeping Aster again and smiled.

_You're going to be very happy tomorrow Aster. You might finally get those answers but, most importantly, you'll get your father back _She thought.

Next morning

Aster opened his eyes slowly. His vision was still blurry. He blinked, and things were starting to come into focus, so he blinked once more and he had perfect vision. He sat up and realised he was lying on a sofa, a cloak draped around him as a blanket. He saw Jaden sitting on a recliner, watching some kind of kids show about a cartoon fox. He turned around and, after seeing Aster was awake, smiled and turned the TV off.

"Well, hello sleepy head" Jaden said and stood up. He crouched down beside the sofa.

"What….How….Where's Daisy?" Aster eventually asked.

"She's checking out of the hotel and getting our stuff. We'll be staying here for a couple of days."

"What? Where's here?"

Jaden stood up. "Look around you. Familiar?" Aster scanned the room around him. It was familiar. Realisation suddenly struck him. It was his home from childhood. "But what are we doing here?"

"You're in a questionable mood today" Jaden said, pleased he had just used a smart word. "This man ought to answer your questions" He gestured towards the doorway. There was a man standing there Aster knew too well to forget.

"Hi son"

Aster's eyes widened. "Dad?" His voice was barely a whisper, the amount of shock he was in, but along with it was happiness. James walked towards the sofa and sat on it. Aster pushed himself up on his knees and just stared at James. Jaden sensed what was coming up.

"I'll leave you two alone" He said, and backed out of the doorway, leaving the father and son alone together. Aster placed his hand on his dads face checking he was real. This was definitely a dream. But it wasn't. His dad was real. Happiness immediately washed over him. Tears streamed down Asters face as he wrapped his arms around James in a hug. James hugged the sobbing Aster in return.

"It's good to see you too" He said soothingly.

"I thought your soul was lost in the ultimate destiny hero" Aster cried.

"It was, but thanks to you I'm back" Aster ignored the confusion taking place inside him after James said this, not wanting it to spoil this great moment. Tears of happiness were streaming freely from his closed eyes. His father was back. He forgot about the strange woman. He forgot about the diary secrets. He even forgot about Daisy and Jaden. All he was focused on was his father and himself.

"On the night the d broke into our home" James continued. "My only thought was you Aster. It was with me throughout my after life, and now I can hold you in my arms. We can be together again." Aster pulled away for a moment. A smile was on his face and his eyes were closed. Tears were still dripping from his face. He opened his eyes and wiped away the tears with his sleeve, only to have more flow down from his blue eyes.

"I've felt the same way about you too dad. Every time I duelled with your destiny heroes, I thought of you all the time. I missed you so much when the d took you. On that night I faced the d and attacked Plasma, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well I proved you wrong haven't I?" James joked. Aster gave a laugh and sniffed. James reached across and wiped away most of Asters tears, which still didn't do much good. James hand moved away from Asters face. "You've grown up so much" He said. Aster hugged his father again, who returned it, his right hand on Asters head, and his left arm wrapped around his son.

"I missed you too" he whispered, closing his eyes and stroking Asters hair. Aster closed his eyes too, tears still flowing from them but with a smile on his face. Things were going to be different now. Very different.

**W****hoa that was one heck of a long chapter. YAY! I'm so happy for Aster and I'm glad I put it up! Anyway, stay tuned. And when I say stay tuned…I mean it :)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Second Encounter

**Here's chapter 9 folks. By the way, I'm working on character profiles for this story, so you can check em' out.**

Chapter 9

A second encounter

"Ha-ha! I'm winning! You're going down, man!" Jaden yelled.

"I don't think so" James said. The two of them were playing on a game station with an old classic: Mario Kart. James pressed a button, setting off a bomb on Jaden, making James take the lead and win the race. Jaden moaned and banged his head on the armchair he was sitting on.

"Yeah, undefeated!" James yelled triumphantly, standing up and punching the air. Aster and Daisy walked into the room that very moment.

"What are you up to then?" Aster asked. Jaden looked up.

"Mario Kart. And your dads thrashing me!" Jaden moaned and got back to his head banging.

"I love Mario Kart. COWABUNGA!" Daisy yelled as she planted her right arm on the sofa, leapt over it and landed on the cushions. She grabbed the controller from James. "You want a game Jaden?" Jaden looked up.

"I don't fancy being beaten by a girl, but okay" Jaden grabbed his remote again and started a new game. "Best two out of three, okay Daisy?"

"Sure"

Whilst Daisy and Jaden played, Aster sat down on a chair. He looked down at the floor. James noticed this and sat in a chair nearby.

"You look troubled, Aster. Anything wrong?"

"Everything." Aster replied. He looked up at his father. "First some strange woman comes along into my life, plagues me with these dreams, you've been resurrected, and you're saying I caused the resurrection." Aster closed his eyes. "So much is happening. I don't know what to do." James placed a hand on Asters shoulder, making him open his eyes and look up at him.

"Listen, there's something you need to know" James said.

…

James and Aster were sitting on a bed in Asters old bedroom, rockets and spaceships on blue walls, and glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. There was even a mobile on the planets of the solar system.

"So, what is it that you need to tell me then?" Aster asked.

"It's quite difficult to know where to start." James said. He looked at Aster. He noticed there was a plaster on his left cheek. "What happened to your face?"

"What this?" Aster pointed at the plaster. "I had another dream about that lady last night"

"You've had them before?" James asked, completely astonished. Aster nodded and moved his right arm in front of James. He rolled up the sleeve, showing the bandage. James stared at it, completely horrified.

"What happened?" James choked.

"Some ribbons grabbed my arm pretty tightly; most of the edges made a few deep cuts in my skin, quite a bit of blood, nothing major." Aster replied casually. James took a hold of Asters wrist gently.

"I never knew you were going through this much" James said quietly. He let go of Asters wrist. "What about the plaster?"

"Well…" Aster started.

_Flashback_

_Aster opened his eyes. He was in the room with mirrors in the air and water for a floor again. He looked around, expecting the woman to be floating in the air again. However, he couldn't see her anywhere, just his reflection in the mirrors. Suddenly, ripples moved across the water, startling Aster. A figure rose from the water. It was still the same woman from his previous dream._

"_Well, what you gonna do to me this time, eh?" Aster challenged. The young sorceress smiled underneath her veil._

"_So glad you asked" She said icily. She outstretched her arm. A stream of water flowed towards her hand from the floor. She grasped it and froze it, creating a sharp, deadly dagger. Asters eyes widened and he took a couple of steps back._

"_You may be glad but I'm sorry I asked" Aster said. The woman threw the knife at Asters head. He ducked to the right, watching the dagger break a mirror._

"_OHHH! Seven years bad luck. Tough break lady" Aster joked._

_Furious, she created another dagger quickly and threw it at Aster again, this time at his leg. He jumped to the left, doing a forward roll as the dagger slammed into the wall and smashed. The sorceress narrowed her eyes. She waved her hand around her, causing streams of water to form around her fingers, freezing into icicles._

"_You're quite the athletic type, Phoenix" She said as the water froze around her fingers. "Pity you won't live long to show others" She threw her hand towards Aster, causing the icicles to fly off at a fast speed. Aster managed to dodge them, but barely. One of them even cut off a few strands of silver hair._

_ "I didn't really need a trim, but I had a couple of split ends. Thanks dude!" Aster said. Aster looked at the icicles stuck to the wall._

"_Whoa! I'm sure glad that wall was there and not my face. Got any more tricks up your sleeves?" Aster asked, obviously enjoying this. The sorceress growled._

_She thrust her hands behind her, making flames in her hands so she propelled forwards very quickly across the water. Aster cart wheeled out the way, so the sorceress slammed into the wall._

"_Uh oh, that wasn't very smart was it? Looks like the seven years bad luck has already kicked in" Aster commented. The sorceress stood up and growled at Aster. She spun around and disappeared. Aster looked around._

"_Where'd you go?" Aster wondered out loud. The sorceress materialised behind Aster, and created another dagger. Aster sensed the deception and turned around, only to be met with a sharp slash of the dagger across the left side of his face. Aster fell to the watery floor in surprise, his hand over the gash, ignoring the blood running down his face._

"_Hey, that hurt" Aster said. Aster stared up at the sorceress, who was licking some of the blood off the icy dagger. She then raised her dagger arm, ready to strike. The dagger was brought down, with Aster shielding himself with his arm._

_Aster woke up from the dream, sitting up in bed. He was gasping for breath like he usually did after having nightmares, but the left side of his face hurt. He placed his hand on his face and removed it, looking at his fingertips. There was blood on them. His eyes widened at the sight of the blood. He got out of bed, went to the kitchen and got out the first aid box. He started rummaging around for plasters._

_These dreams are getting worse by the day. Aster thought. If I don't do something soon, these dreams could kill me, and I'll never wake up if that happens._

Aster finished his story, his fingertips touching the plaster on his face.

"I almost lost my life last night. Who knows what might happen if she comes again." Aster turned away from his shocked father. "Ever since day one, this woman won't leave me alone, and she's trying to harm me but I don't know why."

James pushed his glasses up on his nose. _I know why._ He thought to himself. Aster looked up at his dad with sad eyes. "What's wrong?" James asked.

"Dad" Aster started. "I'm scared" Aster said quietly. James wrapped his arm around Asters shoulder to comfort him. "What was it you wanted to tell me anyway?" Aster asked.

"Well…er…" James started, and then shook his head. "Nothing. You've got enough on your mind at the moment." Aster raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but then ignored it and smiled.

"Hey Aster" Daisy called out. "You want a game of Mario Kart? I just thrashed Jaden"

"Sure" Aster called back and he stood up and left the room, leaving James on his own. James listened to the three teens voices.

"I've got dibs on Mario" Aster proclaimed.

"Luigi's all mine" Daisy said.

"What can I be? The rest of the good characters haven't been unlocked yet, and there's no way in hell I'm being that guy with the mushroom on his head" Jaden complained.

"Oh, you can be Princess Peach" Daisy answered. Jaden threw a fit, and Aster and Daisy laughed. James stopped listening to them and took out his cell phone. He pressed a number, activating the speed dial.

"Karen?" James said, speaking into the phone. "You'd better send Asters cousin Hannah here."

"Why, what is it?" A voice at the other end of the phone asked. James looked at Aster, who was punching the air, indicating he had just picked up a bonus. "I've found the identity of the second Phoenix Warrior." James answered.

**That's chapter nine for ya! Sorry if it was a tad bit short, but I'll make up for it. Brownie promise…Okay, so maybe not a brownie promise, but stay tuned for chapter 10 all the same! Also, no flames if I got the characters from Mario wrong plz!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth is Out

**TA DA! Chapter 10 is up and running folks. Wow! I didn't think loads of people would like my story! This is why I'm working on something else. That's right, the S word. SEQUAL! Coming soon…**

Chapter 10

The Truth is out

"Yes! WOO HOO!" Aster cheered, having won the race. Daisy and Jaden groaned.

"I can't believe I lost…by slipping on a bloody banana peel!" Daisy complained.

"I just plain lost. Stupid princess peach" Jaden muttered.

"Ahem"

The three of them looked to where the voice came from. James was standing by the doorway.

"Asters cousin, Hannah, is coming tomorrow, along with Karen" James said.

"Why? She's…how olds Hannah Aster?" James said.

"Fourteen" Aster answered.

"Exactly, Hannah can look after herself, right" Aster shook his head at Jaden, confusing him.

"Why not?" Jaden said.

"She's blind"

"Oh," was Jaden's only response.

"Why's she coming? Special occasion?" Daisy asked. Instead of answering Daisy's question, he looked at Aster.

"It's time you knew" James said.

"Knew what" Aster asked suspiciously.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone" Daisy said. Just as Daisy and Jaden stood up, James raised a hand to stop them.

"No, you should stay, being Asters closest friends." James said. Daisy and Jaden looked alarmed, but sat down again all the same. Jaden activated a recliner and Daisy sat on the sofa with Aster. James sat in an armchair.

"I'm going to tell you three a story" James said. Jaden rubbed his hands together. "Ohhh this is going to be good" Jaden said gleefully.

"Long ago" James started. "Way before any of us were born, there was a world where everybody lived together in harmony. There was no disease, no poverty, and no wars. It was a perfect world. The world was called Dastaria."

"I would've called it Utopia." Jaden commented.

"Ditto" Daisy said. Aster didn't say anything, but listened to what James was saying.

"However" James continued "Peace can't last forever. One day, an evil spirit invaded Dastaria. They managed to seal it away, but barely. The elders decided that, to make sure this never happened again, they'd create two warriors. Their ancestors, phoenix's, helped the elders create them. Eventually, Dastaria's defenders were born. One boy and one girl. The male warrior would master water and earth. The female fire and wind. With the mastery of these elements, and various other abilities, evil would be warded away. The fighters were known as Phoenix Warriors, after their ancestors."

The three teens stared at James in amazement as he told this story.

"The gift was passed on from generation to generation. Dastaria was once again at peace. However, centuries later, an elder named Regis wanted the warriors to be all boys. ("Sexist git" Daisy muttered angrily) The others refused and, as a result, Regis left Dastaria. He vowed revenge on Dastaria and all of its residents, so he did the unthinkable and unleashed the spirit sealed away long ago; the Kaigaru."

Jaden blinked. "The Kai what-now?"

"The Kaigaru. It means vengeful spirit" James explained. "The Kaigaru immediately went to Dastaria to set its revenge into motion, destroying anything in sight. Killing women and children with a smile on its face. Nobody survived."

Daisy gasped. "That's horrible" She whispered.

"Regis realised the mistake he'd made unleashing the Kaigaru, so he decided to make up for it; by saving the Phoenix Warriors, who were still babies at the time, so Dastaria was vulnerable. Regis opened a portal and, along with the young warriors, went to the one place where they would be safe; Earth. That way the Phoenix Warrior generation would continue. However, just moments before the portal closed, a portion of the Kaigaru went through the portal, leaving Dastaria to its destruction." James closed his eyes, indicating he was finished. Aster, Daisy and Jaden looked at each other.

"Why are you telling us this?" Aster asked. "And how do you know all of this anyway?"

"I found some strange books in your mothers cupboard after she disappeared and-" James said

"Hold up! I thought you told me she died."

"Well, maybe I told a lie, but I have my reasons, and now is not the time to explain." James said. Aster looked down at the floor sadly.

"So she's alive" Aster whispered to himself.

"Anyway, the books told of these warriors and, according to some notes she made, she knows who the present Phoenix Warriors are." James said.

"Well, who are they then?" Jaden asked eagerly.

"Clue: she's coming tomorrow." James said. Daisy's eyes widened.

"Hannah's a phoenix warrior?!" She exclaimed. James nodded.

"Well who's the second one? Jaden?" Aster asked.

"Why would it be me?"

"Well, since you sealed away the sacred beasts and destroyed the light of destruction and all, I would have thought it would be you"

"You're wrong. The second Phoenix Warrior," James said. "Is Aster" Daisy gasped. Jaden's eyes widened. And Aster, well he didn't know how he should feel. Angry? Happy? Scared?

"You okay?" Daisy asked. Aster stood up, surprising Daisy, and walked out the room without another word. James heard Asters bedroom door slam and sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't take this lightly." He said quietly.

"Should we go talk to him?" Jaden asked. James shook his head.

"Give him some time alone. He needs to absorb all this."

…

Aster lay on his back on his bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, trying to take it all in. He had powers?! It was just so hard to believe.

_Well I guess it explains dad's resurrection. And the wet hand._ Aster thought. _Why I collapsed in the cemetery is beyond me. Maybe these powers were a bit rusty after not being used in ages._

Asters eyes snapped open as a thought came to mind. Maybe this was the reason the woman was out to kill him! Maybe Hannah has been having the same dreams as him. Aster sat up and looked at his bandaged wrist. Carefully, he unwound it. When the bandage was removed, the ribbon marking was gone, but some of the cuts made faint scars on his wrist.

_I hope Hannah's okay._ Aster thought. At least he knew the answers to his questions. Everything made sense now! Well almost…

Aster lay back on his bed again sadly, this time on his side. He now knew his mother was alive, but he didn't know who or where she was. Aster sat up a little and reached underneath his pillow. He pulled out a photo frame. The same one from the dusty old house. Aster looked at the woman in the picture. She was smiling happily, her green eyes shining in the sun and her long black hair blowing in the wind. Her appearance was all Aster knew about his mother. The rest was just a blur, no matter how hard he tried to remember.

_What happened to you, mom?_ Aster wondered. Aster blinked back his tears. Even though he didn't know her, Aster still missed her. He sat up on his bed again and placed the picture on his bedside table. He noticed a glass of water sitting there.

_I wonder…_Aster thought. He raised his right hand experimentally. The water rose with it and hovered in a blob in his palm. Aster began twirling the water between his fingers. He smiled.

_This Phoenix Warrior thing could actually be…fun_ Aster thought.

"Hey, Aster!"

The sudden yell startled Aster, causing him to drop the water he was playing with on the blue carpet. Aster looked up and saw Jaden leaning on the doorway. Aster stood up.

"Yeah, come marching in yelling, why don't you. Not like I was concentrating or anything." Aster said sarcastically. Jaden rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry" Jaden said, giving one of his famous goofy grins. He noticed a puddle on the floor. Aster noticed it as well.

"S'pose I'd better clean this up" Aster said. Jaden noticed that, instead of using a towel, Aster waved his hand close to the puddle and dragged it upwards, the water following. Aster directed the water back to the glass, leaving a dry carpet and a gawping Jaden.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Aster said. Jaden nodded, his mouth still hanging open. Jaden managed to close it, but he was still amazed that, not only Aster manipulated a puddle of water, but how lightly he took it.

"I thought you were mad about all this Phoenix Warrior business, the way you walked off." Jaden said.

"About my mom, yes. But I'm actually kinda looking forward to this Phoenix Warrior jiff, y'know?"

Jaden smiled and nodded.

"Now, if I remember correctly, we were playing Mario Kart?" Aster said, changing the subject. He ran out his room, taking his glass of water with him and Jaden following him. Aster quickly placed the glass on a table and jumped on the sofa. Daisy looked very surprised by this.

"You're a little lively" Daisy noted.

"Yup. Is there a problem?" Aster asked cheerfully.

"Well…er…" Daisy started, but shook her head. "Forget it. Now where were we in Mario Kart?"

"I'm not being Princess Peach again. Oh no, not me. She's too slow, I mean-" Whilst Jaden was ranting, Aster had rolled his eyes and waved his right hand towards Jaden, lifting the water from the glass and splashing him. Jaden fell to the floor in surprise, his brown hair dripping wet, his Duel Academy jacket soaked and a puddle surrounding him.

"What was that for?"

Aster shrugged his shoulders. "It was the only way to shut you up" He said casually. Aster and Daisy started to laugh and, after squeezing some of the water from his hair, Jaden laughed too. James watched them from a distance, laughing behind his hand.

_I'm glad Aster's okay about all this._ James thought_. But I sense some bad times ahead. I hope he'll be able to handle them._

**Chapter 10 finished! In the next chapter, there're a couple of welcomes, and a kidnapping…find out who in the next chapter! Stick around!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hello and Goodbye

**Here it is. The final chapter of Fatherly Love. I'd just like to say thanks to the people who reviewed my story, and I hope you enjoy the upcoming sequel, Captured Flower. Anyway, here it is. Bon apetit!**

Chapter 11

Hello and Goodbye

"What the hell are you doing Aster?"

Jaden had noticed Aster was in the kitchen busy smashing a plant to a pulp. Why? Jaden had no idea. Maybe being a Phoenix Warrior really had gotten to Asters head.

"It's a trick I learnt" Aster said, stopping his plant smashing. "Watch" Aster placed his hand over the now smashed plant and closed his eyes in concentration. Before Jaden's eyes, the dead plant was revived, blossoming as if it was never killed. Aster opened his eyes.

"Ta da!" was all Aster said. Jaden clapped.

"Wow! You're getting good." Jaden looked around. "Hey where's Daisy?" Aster shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably straightening her hair for all I know"

"Ppftt. Girls" Jaden said. "Who needs 'em? Not me, that's for damn sure."

"Hi" A voice chirped. Aster turned around and smiled. "Hi Hannah" He said casually and walked up to her. "Jaden, this is my cousin, Hannah"

"Hey" Jaden said, giving Hannah a quick glance and turning round again. However, Jaden turned around again at the sight of Hannah. She had red hair down to the top of her ribcage, supported by a white headband to keep the hair out of her face. A white shirt was underneath a red thick strapped dress down to her knees with matching red footless tights and red pumps on her feet. Jaden blushed and walked up to her.

"Uh…hi it's…um…nice to err …meet you. Erm…I'm Jaden" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head. Hannah nodded.

"Nice to meet you" She said politely. Jaden looked into her eyes. They were a similar blue to Aster's, except they were lighter and more distant, due to her blindness. They were so beautiful; in fact, Jaden blushed even more until he was redder than his jacket.

"You're…er…very pretty" Jaden complimented. Hannah smiled.

"I'd return the compliment but, I have no idea what you look like" She joked. Jaden laughed, whilst Aster smirked.

"I thought you said girls weren't your thing" Aster teased. Jaden turned to Aster, still blushing furiously.

"Of course they're not. Why do you say that?"

"You're blushing" Aster said casually. Jaden gave a small scream like Homer Simpson and covered his cheeks with his hands and ran out of the kitchen. Hannah giggled behind her hand. "Where's Karen?" Aster asked.

"Oh, she'll be coming soon" Hannah answered. She used a small blast of air from her hand to flick some hair behind her. "She's just parking." Just as she said this, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that should be her now" The two of them walked into the living room, and found Jaden sitting on the sofa trying to contain his blushing. A woman was sitting in an armchair. She resembled Hannah quite a lot, except she wasn't blind and she wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Auntie Karen!" Aster cried out and hugged Karen.

"Hey, Aster. It's good to see you too. Another Phoenix Warrior in the family, eh?"

"Yup" Aster said and pulled away. A hand went on Aster's shoulder.

"Hey, Aster" a voice sang. Aster turned around and Daisy was standing in front of him. She was wearing a violet strapped top, a short denim skirt, customised with purple ribbon and purple glitter, her usual purple necklace, a sparkly purple scarf around her waist, purple and white sneakers and purple leg warmers. Most of her hair was loose, except for two small bunches sprouting from her head and daisy hairclips.

"Morning, Daisy" Aster said, planting a kiss on Daisy's delicate cheek. "You look fabulous, as usual." Daisy giggled and hugged Aster. She pulled away later, but still had her arms around his neck.

"I think Jaden's got a little crush on Hannah. He's still blushing" Aster pointed at Jaden, who's cheeks were a faint pink now. Daisy giggled.

"You were like that when you met me" She said. Asters cheeks turned red.

"I was not" He argued.

"Well, you're doing it again" Daisy pointed out. Aster tried to contain his blushing, with Daisy giggling at him. She noticed the band aid on Asters face. She stopped giggling and let go of Asters neck.

"That woman came again, didn't she?" Daisy said quietly. Aster nodded, his face still a little bit pink. James heard the conversation taking place between the two of them.

"He got a knife wound. Lucky it was the cheek, or he could've been killed." James recalled, and walked past them again to talk to Karen.

"Poor Aster" She whispered and placed a slender hand on his face. Aster smiled a sad smile. Suddenly, a moan was heard from Hannah. Everyone turned to look at her, and she was clutching her head.

"What is it Hannah?" Jaden asked.

"Don't you feel it? It's like there's some kind of evil force here" Hannah answered.

"I feel it too" Aster said, clutching his head as well. Suddenly, Karen let out a loud scream. Unfortunately, Jaden was right next to her.

"Ouch" Jaden said, rubbing his ear.

"There's a light!" Karen yelled.

"Where? Where?" James asked, frantically looking around. Aster looked around as well, but shrugged his shoulders after a while.

"I see it! Over there!" Jaden yelled, pointing in a direction. Everyone looked in the direction of where Jaden was pointing, with the acception of Hannah. There was a star shaped white light, which seemed to be getting bigger. Daisy held onto Aster for comfort.

"Get behind me Karen!" James said, shoving Karen behind him.

"What is that?" Daisy whispered.

"What? What is what? In case you haven't realised yet, I'm blind!" Hannah yelled, exasperated.

"There's a star shaped light" Aster told Hannah. "And it looks like it's getting bigger." After a few seconds, the star formed a shape of a woman. Aster immediately recognised her lily decorated kimono, her long black hair and the white veil in front of her face, not to mention the white silk ribbons.

"That's the woman guys" Aster exclaimed, turning to everybody. "The woman I keep dreaming about." He pulled away from Daisy and stormed towards the sorceress. "You've got some explaining to do" He spat. The woman ignored him and started scanning her eyes at everybody in the room.

_Too goofy looking_ she thought as she looked at Jaden. _He's a possibility_ was her thought on James. _She can't even see_ she noted with Hannah. _Heck, I don't think Aster cares_ _about that woman_ she reflected about Karen. When her eyes fell on Daisy, she smiled. Asters girlfriend.

"You're perfect" She said. She started to float slowly towards her. Daisy took a few steps backwards, until she found herself backed into a wall.

"What does she want with Daisy?" Jaden wondered.

"I don't care" Aster hissed. His fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted. "If she even touches Daisy I'll-" The sorceress reached her arm across to grab Daisy. Daisy shielded her self with her arm and gave a terrified whimper.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? GET AWAY FROM HER!" Aster yelled. He shot a blast of blue energy from his hands towards the sorceress. Quickly, she turned around and caught it in her palm effortlessly. Aster stared wide eyed. The woman shot the energy back towards Aster. Quickly, Hannah stepped in front of him and created a fire shield with her arm, successfully blocking the attack. Aster was amazed.

"How did you do that?" Aster asked.

"I'll explain later. For now we need to-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hannah was cut short by a scream from Daisy. Everyone saw the sorceress hovering in the air, holding a struggling Daisy by her arm with one of the ribbons.

"I've got what I came for" She said. The sorceress pulled the necklace from Daisy's neck and threw it at Asters feet. "Keep it as a souvenir" Aster growled at the sorceress angrily. James, meanwhile, had an eyebrow raised.

"I swear I recognise that voice." He muttered to himself. Karen heard him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" James said quickly.

"Let Daisy go right now" Aster demanded. The sorceress smirked underneath under her veil.

"You want her? You're gonna have to come and get her" She taunted. She started to glow again, with a scared Daisy struggling even more. Tears of fear were flowing down her cheeks.

"Help me Aster!" She pleaded. Aster ran towards the sorceress, but a flash of blinding light stopped him in his tracks. Everyone shielded themselves from the light.

"DAISY, NOOOOOOO!!!" Aster screamed. The light died down and, when everyone recovered, two green eye shapes hovered in its place. The sorceress.

"Who are you?" Aster choked. There was a tense silence for a few seconds.

"My name is Kagehoshi" She answered and with that, disappeared.

"Help me, Aster" Daisy's voice cried out again, but it was very faint this time. It echoed through the room, and died down a few seconds after Kagehoshi had disappeared. Silence followed.

"Okay, so how did you know when Aster was being attacked?" Jaden asked Hannah, breaking the silence.

"I have power over the air, which means I can feel where I'm going. So, in a way, I can communicate with the atmosphere, but it's kinda difficult nowadays, y'know, global warming and all" Hannah answered.

"Oh yeah, that's the one thing that gets on my nerves, I mean _hello! _Why can't theyuse those wind thingies" Karen said.

"I know right!" Hannah said. While the two of them had a girly conversation as if nothing had ever happened, James rolled his eyes whilst Jaden looked confused with the one thought on his mind: What the hell are they on about? His train of thought was interrupted when he looked at Aster. He was just standing there in shock, his fists clenched.

"Is something wrong?" James asked. Jaden pointed at Aster. James seemed to understand and went towards Aster. Hannah and Karen stopped having their girly conversation and focused on the father and son.

"Aster?" James said quietly. Aster fell to his knees and picked up the necklace. The purple ribbon reflected the light from the room and the heart shape was warm in his hand. Asters fingers closed around it. Kagehoshi was within his grasp, and now she's gone to who knows where with the person he fell in love with. Aster squeezed his eyes shut. James sat down beside Aster and wrapped his arms around Aster in a hug.

"It's not your fault Aster." James reassured. Aster looked up at James sadly.

"It was" Aster said. His fist clenched. "I could have stopped her!"

"You're not to blame" James said. He looked away sadly. "I am" Asters eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't understand" Aster said simply.

"Someday, you will" was James' only response. Aster hugged James, who returned it again. Hannah scuffed the carpet guiltily and sniffed, prompting Jaden to comfort her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her give a slight pink blush. Karen said nothing. After five minutes, Aster stood up, along with James. Aster put Daisy's necklace in his jacket pocket.

"What do we do now?" Jaden asked. Hannah looked up from the carpet, expecting an answer.

"This Kagehroshee-" Aster started.

"Kagehoshi" James corrected.

"Kagehoshi may have kidnapped Daisy" Aster continued. "But we'll find her." Determination flared in his blue eyes. "If it's the last thing we do, we'll rescue her"

**The end. Or is it…the beginning. Next time in the sequel, Captured Flower; Aster, Hannah and Jaden set off on a rescue mission, some people you folks may be familiar with will tag along for the ride, and Aster finally finds out where and who his mother is. Stay tuned! Also, I might write a short on Daisy and her thoughts of being kidnapped and her friends, in the form of one of my favourite songs by Evenescence! Until next time folks!**


End file.
